Master of Shadow
by Whitetiger Axel
Summary: Louise, a girl with a troubled past. Saito, a boy who doesn't remember his. When Saito's grandmother dies, he is not only given the task of running her inn, but also babysitting Louise for some strange people in a blue room. However, When both awaken to the power of persona, they not only drag themselves but others into a conflict they never knew existed.


**Disclaimer: I do not Foz, persona, or any other show/manga mentioned **

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello... is this Saito Hir<em>_a__ga?"_

"_Yes. Who is this?_

"_Not important right now. I'm calling about your grandmother. She... she's dead."_

Saito Hiraga's spring break started of terribly. First his grandmother, the only family he had left, died peacefully in her sleep. Then he learned that, being the only member in his family alive, he had inherited her inn. Unfortunately, the inn was in another city, which meant that he had to transfer schools, not that he minded.

Now he was sitting in a train that was traveling to Sakura city, the city where the inn was located. Saito has short, slightly spiked hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a gray jacket that had a spade on the back and blue jeans. Saito also had earphones, but currently wasn't using it. The reason was because he was trying to sleep.

Saito then saw a blue, glowing butterfly and briefly wondered if he was was hallucinating. He decided to ignore it and concentrated on going to sleep. Finally, sleep overtook him and he slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was the strange butterfly fluttering near him.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Poem for Everybody's Soul<strong>

Saito woke up to the sound of music. The first thing he noticed was that everything was blue. The second thing he noticed was that he was no longer on a train, rather in the passenger area of an

airplane. The third thing he noticed was the table in front of him, three figures sitting on the opposite side.

The middle finger was a strange man with a ridiculously long nose. Though his head was down, Saito noticed he seemed to be smiling. The figure on the left was a woman with pale skin, platinum hair, and golden eyes. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, and Saito found her quite attractive. The third figure, a girl, was the odd one out of the three. While the other two's clothes looked formal, hers was more casual, a blue jacket with a matching blue skirt. The most striking thing about her was her, which was pink.

"Welcome to the Velvet room." the long-nosed man greeted him. "It seems a guest has arrived."

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Igor," he then turned to the left and pointed to the left "and this is my assistant, Margaret."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." she greeted and smiled warmly at him.

Igor then pointed to the girl, "Her name is Louise."

"Hello" Louise greeted, though she said it halfheartedly.

"Hello, my name is Saito," he greeted back.

"My, what a polite boy you are." Igor said

Saito looked at the man," Excuse me, but why am I here?"

"Good question, why are you here?" Igor repeated his question. He then snapped his fingers and seven cars appeared on the table "Tell me Saito, do you believe in fortune telling."

"A little" he replied. Just where was he going with this?

He snapped his fingers and a card flipped over, a man walking near the edge of a cliff on it.

"The fool, in the upright position. This card usually represents the beginning of a journey." Igor explained.

He snapped his fingers again and another card flipped over, this time a woman holding a sword and a balance on the card. Unlike the first card it was upside down

"Ah, the justice card in the reversed position. This usually means injustice, inequality or delay,." he explained.

"It seems you will go on a journey of sorts and will be opposed by someone in power, who will use any means to stop you." he snapped his fingers once more and the cards disappeared, a contract of sorts and a pen.

"To answer your question, only people with extraordinary fates can enter this room. You see this place lies between dreams and reality, mind and matter." Igor explained.

"It is our job to make sure our guests reach the end of their journeys," Margaret added, "That contract will provide you with our services."

"Wait, slow down. What do you mean about contracts and journeys? And what about services." Saito asked. Honestly, he didn't understand what they were talking about. He wondered if this was simply just a weird dream.

"All will be revealed in time, but for now, sign the contract." Igor said, his eyes staying glued at the young boy in front of him.

Saito just stared at the contract for a few seconds before simply shrugging and signed it. He hoped this was just all a dream and that he will wake up sooner or later. When he finished signing it, the paper disappeared.

Igor, whose smile never seem to falter even from the beginning, then looked at Margaret "Margaret, would like to say something."

"Yes, actually." Margaret faced Saito " I would like to make a request. You see the girl with the pink hair."

Louise, who had remained silent throughout the conversation, looked up at her being mentioned.

"I would like for her to accompany you on your journey. She has been here for far to long, and I have already taught her what I know about your world. I would like for her to put her knowledge to the test."

"So you want me to babysit her?" Saito said.

"Yes."

"B-but Margaret, You can't possi-" the girl started to protest but one glare from the older woman shut her up.

"Need I remind you about your tarot reading." the girl simply looked down at the floor before muttering a "fine."

"I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but you will never grow if you stay hear. Besides, this will be a good experience." Margaret put on a look of pity, as if she had kicked a puppy.

"Now that they are done bickering," Igor interrupted, "It seems our time time is running short. When you come back, it will be of your own free will. Till next we meet."

"You better take care of her. Or else." A fierce aura started emitting from Margaret, and Saito found himself nodding in fear. He felt sorry for anyone who made her angry.

Saito vision then became black.

**BGM end**

* * *

><p>"We will be arriving shortly at the station. Please make sure to grab all your belongings and..."<p>

Saito awoke to find himself on the train. It seemed he had awoken just in time for him to get off. He checked the his for the time and realized it was half past noon. The trained had arrived sooner than he had expected.

Saito mind went back to the Velvet room. What Igor said still confused him. Contract? Journey? An opposition?

Saito laid back on his seat. Was he really overreacting because of a stupid dream. "_Come on! Would anyone believe that some freaky long-nosed man contacted me through my dreams to warn me about an impending doom. That's just silly!" _he thought to himself. Still...

"What a crazy dream." he thought aloud.

"That was not a dream." a young girls voice made jump from his seat. Sitting next to him, lo and behold, was Louise. the same exact Louise from his dreams. She looked at him with bright pink eyes, as if studying him. She then turned to look outside the window to look at the city for a moment.

"I guess I will be in your care."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I have decided to write a new story. Unlike my other one, this one is more thought out. I'm planning on making this a multi-crossover, so expect characters from other shows appearing to. Leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
